A Legend
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: A look at what was happening in the Weasley house when Voldemort was defeated (the first time). Though it is told from Molly's point of view, I consider it more of a Percy story.


_Disclaimer: Standard.  I don't own it.  But a girl can dream, can't she?_

_A/N – Recently, I've become very interested in the character of Percy Weasley, and what went through his head when he wrote that note to Ron.  I used to believe he had turned into a bad guy, but I'm starting to rethink that, and I've been developing his relationship with Ron more in my writing._

_Summary:_ _ A look into the Weasley house the day Lord Voldemort is killed (the first time)._

**_A LEGEND_**

By: Hopeful Writer

            "It's over, Molly.  He went after the Potters."

            Molly Weasley gasped quietly, staring at her husband in horror.  "Not Lily and James, Arthur.  And their little boy?"

            Arthur bowed his head.  "He tried for Harry.  But the spell backfired.  He's gone."

            Molly couldn't speak as she listened to Arthur explain what the Order knew.  Voldemort had killed James and Lily, then went for little Harry.  The spell had rebounded off of Harry, hit Voldemort, killed him, and Harry survived unscathed, with just a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

            "He'll be a legend," Arthur concluded.

            "He'll be an orphan," Molly remarked.

            "Yes."

            Molly patted her extended tummy, the mark of her seventh pregnancy, which was eight months over.  "God, Arthur, what if it had been our boys?  What if it had been us?"  The tears began to flow.  "She was pregnant, Arthur.  She told me at the last Order meeting.  They were going to have another child.  In May or June."

            Arthur pulled his devastated wife into his arms and held her while she sobbed.  "Come now," he whispered, "let's get you to bed.  This stress can't be good for the baby."

            "What's the matter, Mummy?"

            Molly and Arthur both whirled around to see their six-year-old son Percy rubbing his sleepy eyes and regarding his parents inquisitorially.  Instantly, Molly found herself furiously blinking away more tears.  Percy had been her miracle.  After Bill and Charlie were born, Molly had miscarried twice.  The doctors had told her that if she lost one more baby, she would probably never have children again.  Ten months later, Percy was born – normal, healthy, and all-around perfect.  After him, the twins and Ron had been easy, and this baby had been no trouble either.  But Molly always held a special place in her heart for the child she had almost never had.

            "I have good news, Percy," Arthur said cheerfully.  Percy cocked his head curiously.  "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated."

            Percy didn't smile.  Instead, he pursed his lips and asked, "What happened?  Did someone else die?  Mummy was crying."

            "I'm happy, sweetie," Molly replied.

            Percy wasn't convinced.  "But they weren't happy tears.  You were sad.  You and Daddy were talking about the Potters.  What happened?"

            With a sigh of exasperation, Arthur gently recounted the tale for his overly-perceptive son.  When he had finished, Percy looked upset.  "So You-Know-Who is gone, but Harry Potter's parents died?  That doesn't seem fair."

            "Sometimes life isn't fair," Molly told him sadly.  "Sometimes good people have to die for a bigger cause.  The Potters died to protect their son, just like Daddy and I would do for you and your brothers."

            "And the new baby?"

            Molly patted her stomach fondly.  "And the new baby."

            "Mummy?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            Percy fidgeted a little nervously.  "Can Harry come live with us?  Since his parents are gone and all.  We could be a good family to him, even if we don't have a lot of money, right?"

            Molly's eyes welled up with tears again.  "Oh, Percy, that's such a sweet thought!" she wailed, attempting to hug him despite her pregnancy.  "But Harry has other relatives that I'm sure would be happy to take care of him.  You'll see him someday, I'm sure, if he attends Hogwarts.  He's your little brother Ron's age, after all."

            As if on cue, a baby cried from the nursery nearby.  "I'll go take care of Ronnie," Arthur volunteered, leaving his wife and son alone in the kitchen.

            "Mummy?" This time Percy's voice was older, his stance just a bit more mature and determined. 

            "Yes, sweetie?"

            "I'd die for Bill and Charlie and Fred and George and Ron too.  And… and if bad stuff was happening, I'd look out for them.  I promise."

            This time Molly couldn't quite stop a few teardrops from leaking over her eyelids and down her plump cheeks.  "Oh, Percy," she whispered, pulling him into a tight hug as best she could.  "I hope you will never, ever have to do that."

            Arthur entered just then with 15-month-old Ron, and Molly released Percy.

"Can I hold Ronnie?" Percy asked eagerly, holding out his hands for the baby.  Arthur gently set Ron in the cradle of Percy's arms.

            After a moment of silence, in which Percy merely studied his younger brother, he finally spoke.  "I think Ron's my favorite brother," he mused aloud.  "He doesn't treat me like a little kid, like Bill and Charlie, and he's not mean to me like Fred and George."  He glanced up at his mother, than back down at the baby.  "I'll look after Ron the closest, Mummy.  I'll be a good big brother to him."

            Molly patted his shoulder.  "I'm sure you will, sweetie.  I'm sure you will."

THE END


End file.
